Sealeo (Pokémon)
|} Sealeo (Japanese: トドグラー Todoggler) is a dual-type introduced in Generation III. It evolves from starting at level 32 and evolves into starting at level 44. Biology Sealeo is a bright blue, pinniped Pokémon. Its throat and chest are beige with speckling around the edges. There are two short tusks protruding from its upper jaw, and it has dark brown, oval eyes. It has a powerful pair of front flippers, which are able to crush ice. Additionally, it has a short, flipper-like tail. On the sides of its blunt muzzle are thick, white whiskers. When it encounters new objects, they are placed on its nose and rolled around to test its smell and texture. It has also been known to roll on its nose. Sealeo is capable of coating its body in ice and rolling to use its former signature move, . This Pokémon lives in the , and dives underwater to hunt for prey five times a day. In the anime Major appearances Sealeo debuted alongside its pre-evolution at the Oceanic Museum in Slateport City in The Spheal of Approval. It was owned by Captain Stern, who sent it out to battle Team Magma and their three . The Gym Leader Juan used a Sealeo in his Gym against in The Great Eight Fate!. Sealeo battled against and alongside and managed to defeat but were defeated by and . A Sealeo appeared in Up Close and Personable!. Angie stumbled across it with Ash and decided to draw a sketch of it. Minor appearances Multiple Sealeo appeared in Destiny Deoxys alongside and . They were startled by the crash-landing of an asteroid containing two and fled, traumatizing Tory Lund in the process. A 's Sealeo appeared in Deceit and Assist. A Coordinator's Sealeo appeared in Getting the Pre-Contest Titters!, where it was participating in the . It reappeared in the next episode, where it was participating in the Contest's Performance Stage. A Sealeo appeared in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Sealeo appeared in PK19 as a resident of an icy island. Pokédex entries . Upon seeing something new, it tends to roll it on its snout, testing its smell and texture.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In I More Than Like You, Luvdisc I, a Sealeo named Richard is part of Wallace's team. Like his Trainer and the rest of his team, he is competent at both s and s. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Sealeo stars in the Bonus Field or takes the player to. They will bounce the Poké Ball or a into the basket to earn the points of the round. Hitting a Sealeo while it is bouncing a Spheal will cause it to drop the Pokémon and miss out on the points for it. Pokédex entries on its nose.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} and }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} ing in ) }} ing in ) }} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 12, Endless Level 29, Forever Level 61, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Crysta Cave, Hia Valley}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Mt. Sorbet, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Glacier: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Nixtorm}} |area=Frenzy Square: Race against the Clock}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 2}} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 317}} |area=Dark Land: Ice Floe Island (All Areas), Plasma Tundra: Frosty Alps (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Swagger|Normal|Status|—|85|15}} By TM/HM By |Aqua Ring|Water|Status|—|—|20}} |Belly Drum|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Fissure|Ground|Physical|—|—|5}} |Rollout|Rock|Physical|30|90|20}} |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Spit Up|Normal|Special|—|100|10}} |Stockpile|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Swallow|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20||'}} |Water Sport|Water|Status|—|—|15}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- and from its mouth. }} |- |- |- when its HP is 138 or higher Evolves into when its HP is 195 or higher | |link= and }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=364 |name2=Sealeo |type1-2=Ice |type2-2=Water |evo2= |no3=365 |name3=Walrein |type1-3=Ice |type2-3=Water}} Sprites Trivia Origin Sealeo is based on an . Name origin Sealeo is a combination of ''sea or seal and leo (Latin for lion, referring to a seal's relation to s). Todoggler may be a combination of 胡獱 todo (sea lion) and juggler. In other languages and |fr=Phogleur|frmeaning=From and |es=Sealeo|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Sealeo|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=씨레오 Sealeo|komeaning=Transliteration of English name |zh_cmn=海魔獅 Hǎi Mó Shī|zh_cmnmeaning=From its Japanese name. Combination of and . }} External links |} de:Seejong es:Sealeo fr:Phogleur it:Sealeo ja:トドグラー zh:海魔狮